halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vitika
Basic Looming in the darkness of space, the Vitika race strives to halt their impending doom. These beings hail from the Andromeda Galaxy, which at this time most of it is in Eternal War. Some saw the Vitika as the Precursors, but that idea was ruled out when the Vitika revealed their visit with the Forerunners was their first and only visit to the Milky Way galaxy. Exoskeleton The Vitika Exoskeleton is a suit the Vitika always wear. The suit is made of an extremely dense alloy known as Spyre. It is however rather light for its resistance capabilities. It is an environment suit as well as an efficient combat armor. None have ever seen a Vitika out of armor, not even female Vitika. Government The Vitika government is a martial based one. The highest-ranking officer is the leader of the Vitika. It was not always like this though. It used to be a mighty republic. It ruled most of Andromeda with a graceful touch. The Vitika Era it was once called. But as things were as good as it could be for the Vitika, they entered the Milky Way Galaxy and met the Forerunners. Forerunners seemed to follow a Greater Good based theology. Soon after leaving the galaxy, they learned the Forerunners were studying a force called the Flood. Unfortunately a spore had made its way onto a Vitika ship and quicker than they anticipated the flood multiplied into an unbelievable force. The Old Generals took control of the Vitika and have been combating the flood in the Andromeda galaxy ever since. The Vitika have not journeyed to the Forerunners galaxy again. Society Vitika are ultimately advanced as a race. Their people are taught about everything their race has learned, enabling each individual to contribute to the further advancement of their technological achievements. Being able to travel intergalactically the Vitika are very knowledgeable to the environments and inhabitants of the surrounding galaxies. They’re also highly trained in combating the parasite known as the Flood. For generations they have fought the everlasting war with the foreign parasite. Being in combat with the parasite have taught them much of how to effectively combat it without harming the surrounding environments. Technology The Vitika have achieved the final tier: Transsentient. They have achieved intergalactic travel and the capability to accelerate the evolution of intelligent life. Even though they have the ability to accelerate evolution, they have not attempted it for some time. They decided to allow nature to takes its course. The few species they did accelerate have left the galaxy and have not returned. The Quakegate The Quakegate is a Jump Gate designed by the Vitika to travel back to Andromeda easily. The Quakegate was placed in the Milky Way galaxy by the Vitikaand activated by sending a concentrated energy beam into its center. The Quakegate has a large ring floating above a Y shaped column. The Quakegate has not been used in billions of years. V23-7 This number, originally thought to be a code is in fact the name of the last remaining Biosphere created by the Vitika. Made of an alloy so dense the only thing that could destroy it was the heat of a sun or the collision of a planet size object. These Biospheres are the most heavily guarded object the Vitika have come to create. As the natural worlds fell to the flood, these Biospheres became the fortresses of many Vitika refugees. As the parasite progressed forward at its first strike, many Biospheres fell due to the lack of sufficient defenses. V23-7 is now the cradle for most of the Vitika as it has survived the flood onslaught. Each Biosphere contains one core levitating in the center, which has land, and water built on its outer shell. The core itself is a high-energy generator much like the Phase Pulse Generators used on the Forerunners Halos. Yet this generator creates a much more massive energy output than a single halo ring. The V23-7 is a medium size Biosphere making it relatively the same size as a ringworld. It can sustain itself just like a natural world, but can eliminate potential harmful chemicals on its own. Vitika Event Log *Dust Wars Time before the Vitika Era *The Vitika Era The greatest time of the Vitika Culture. *Forerunner Contact The encounter with the Forerunner race. *First Parasite Strike First fight with the Flood. *Loss of the 1000 Worlds The parasite claims much of the Andromeda galaxy. *The Generals The Vitika Generals take power. *Eternal War The war with the parasite continues everlasting. Vitika AI *Widowmaker- Last Remaining Vitika AI *Cobalt- Flood Controlled *Rapier- Flood Controlled *Thorax- Flood Controlled *Corrosion- Flood Controlled *Mandible- Flood Controlled Warfare Major-Military Ranks *General – Leaders of Armies and Race *Admiral – Leaders of Naval Actions *Commander – Leaders of Bio-Warfare Ground Vehicles Tanks: *Freedom-class Light Tank *Perfection-class Heavy Tank LRV: *Serpent-class LRV Arial Vehicles Light Arial Vehicle: *Gust-class LAV Heavy Arial Vehicle: *Moon-class HAV Dropships: *Celestia-class Dropship Ship Types Cruisers: *Neon-class Cruiser *Rage-class Cruiser Destroyers: *Ominous-class Destroyer *Nocturnal-class Destroyer *Victor-class Destroyer Battle Ships: *Triumphant-class Battle Ship *Nova-class Battle Ship Carriers: *Dread-class Carrier *Storm-class Carrier Assault Carriers: *Age-class Assault Carrier *Spawn-class Assault Carrier Juggernaughts: *Troll-class Juggernaught *Ogre-class Juggernaught Galactic Structures Jump Gates: *Quakegate Stellar Stations: Defensive Stations: *Defender-class Station *Protector-class Station Offensive Stations: *Assault-class Station *Strike-class Station Science Facilities: Genetics: *Bio-class Facility Armories: *Weapon System Facility *Armor System Facility Shipyards: *Minor-class Shipyards *Major-class Shipyards Vitika Fallen Planetary Systems (Planets fallen after the Loss of the 1000 Worlds) Solarii: *Vreia *Drei *Moliaxh *Sqor *Hadria *Kloro *Triska *Medaniin Visik: *Seda *Bloru *Kinivar *Junisa *Ominos *Daskt *Gonnoa *Genevir *Onoksu *Malikar *Saedra Numok: *Itol *Mannorath *Uminarii *Jubiliw *Clorion *Kesslea *Hosdorr *Wasabi *Rettimara *Biknoi *Chassife *Mollok Tuniisry: *Illiah *Morogos Xonon & Visha: - Dual System *Chaodr Jedae: *Huero *Massyx *Omniea *Tradsel *Ubali *Ezra *Quedste Vitika Forces Armies: *Andromeda Defense Force *Tactical Barrage Division *Andromeda’s Fist *Infection Repression Force Fleets: *Nova Celestia *Andromeda’s Fire *Minds Wrath *Triumphant Jewel *Adamant Freedom Platforms: *Sunspire Fortress *Fireforge *Bloods Immunity *Castles Tower *Vitikans Grasp *Dead Wake Eternal War The Eternal War is what the Vitika have come to call their everlasting battle with the flood parasite. Never do the parasite rest nor give rest to the weary Vitika forces. Combat continues during every moment of time. The flood has been halted, but it won’t last forever. The Parasite is ready to show the Vitika to their doom. The Vitika stubbornly try in vain to postpone it. They will fight for as long as a Vitika draws breath.